


the aftermath

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Important Conversations, M/M, Post paint scene, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: After the paint scene





	the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my notes section on a flight so the structure might be off when I copy and pasted it. 
> 
> ALSO, THIS MF NEW CLIP TODAY OF ELIOTT AND LUCAS. IN ACTUAL TEARS
> 
> There also might be a few typos in the spelling of Eliotts name. I'm used to it being Elliott and my phone autocorrect to Eliot so forgive me !

Eliott picks Lucas up and slams him against the freshly painted wall, kissing his lips. He holds his face by his jaw and makes up for lost time with every touch of their lips. Eliott puts Lucas down and wraps his arms around his waist and brings his hands down to his bare bum giving it a squeeze, causing Lucas to let out a soft whimper.  
  
"What do you want?" Eliott asked in such a sultry voice, Lucas finds it hard to come back to the present and answer.  
  
He looks at him but can't manage to string together words. Eliott asked, "Can I touch you?"  
He nods eagerly and Eliott slides his knee in between Lucas legs to hoist him up ever so slightly. He kisses him again, distracting him as he wraps his hand around Lucas' hard on.  
  
Lucas' head falls back against the wall. He doesn't have time to worry about paint ending up in places it hasn't been. That it shouldnt be in.  
When Eliott swipes his thumb back and forth over Lucas tip, he holds his head up, looking at Eliott, in awe that this is happening. He's moaning and it feels too good but suddenly Eliott's lips are on his, "Got to be quiet."  
 Lucas nods with a moan and Eliott tries not to laugh.  
Lucas feels himself about to orgasm and really doesnt want to have his spunk on the floor and walls of a classroom. He will never be able to be in this room again without getting hard so he chokes out breathlessly, "Lets go back to mine"

  
Eliott agrees and they get dressed and hurriedly leave the building.  When they get on the bus,  they can't keep their hands off of each other.  They're sitting in the back row, alone thankfully.  Lucas head is lying on Eliotts shoulder,  Eliotts arm around his waist.  Lucas looks uo to Eliott, "Want a kiss"  
Eliott kisses him,  not a simple kiss but slides his tongue in his mouth.  Eliott picks both Lucas legs up off the floor and places them on his lap,  caressing his upper thigh. Lucas feels high off the feeling of Eliotts hand all over his body,  almost feel like it drove instant heat rush through his body. "I missed you so much" Eliott mutters.  
  
Lucas doesn't want to have the conversation right now but he knows they have to have it, so he stops getting hurt. They'll talk in the morning,  if Eliott manages to stay that long.  
Lucas swings his legs to the ground and grabs Eliotts hand when they get to his stop. He guides him off the bus and make his way to his apt. Isak has his keys in the door trying to unlock the door which is harder and takes a a lot longer when Eliott has his arms wrapped around him, the bodies presses together as he sucks on his neck.  
  
"Babe..babyy" he stutters. Eliott laughs at Lucas distraction and turns him around and slams him up against the door, causing it to bang, "I'm so lucky" Eliott says shaking his head in disbelief,  staring down at Lucas. Lucas smiles up at him and leans up for a kiss. Eliott picks him up, and kisses him. He takes the key out of Lucas hand and unlocks the door himself. He carries Lucas inside and kicks the door closed behind him, "Where's your room?"  
  
Lucas pauses embarrassed, "I don't have one"  
Eliott looks up at him confused, "a friend of ours came back and it was her room first so I got kicked to the couch"

  
Eliott raises his brows, "I guess if anyone walks in, it's on them, yeah?"

  
Lucas nods and Eliott drops Lucas on the couch who let's out a squeal. "You trying to wake them all up?" Eliot teases. Lucas glares at him and kicks him lightly in the dick.  
Eliott climbs on top of Lucas on the couch and kisses his forehead, "so cute."  
Lucas giggles and pulls Elliot down to his lips, "We need to shower".  
Eliott shakes his head, "After. We're gonna need to anyway" he winks  
Lucas smiles affectionately and pulls Eliotts shirt off and kisses him.  He wraps his legs around his waist and a minute into making out, he's grinding his hips up to reach the older boy's. Elliot can tell he's desperate for some friction so he presses Lucas hips down and starts grinding their clothed erections against each other's. Lucas whines as his head falls back. Lucas pulls off his shirt as Eliott continues his movements.  "Such a perfect body, my god" Elliot says disbelieving, kissing his chest. Lucas smiles, recalling one of his biggest securities being his physicality.

  
"Eliott, I need you to touch me please" he begs looking up at him. Eliott kisses him and slides off his pants and underwear, throwing them on the floor. His belt buckle hitting the table, causing it to make a loud noise. They both chuckle, trying to quiet down.  
Eliott takes off the rest of his clothes and lies on top of Lucas, caressing his face, pushing his hair back, "do you know how beautiful you are?"  
Lucas blushes, "Dont"  
"Seriously" Eliott runs his thumb gently over Lucas lips, "I thank the universe everyday for you"

  
Lucas feels tears trickle out of his eyes. He can't believe for a second he though Eliott didn't care about him. Eliott sits up on his knees and spits on his hand and touches Lucas erection.  
He has one hand on Lucas' dick and the other on his own dick, stroking himself. He teases Lucas by slapping his dick against his ass and Lucas squeals and moves back.  
"You okay?"  
Lucas nods, "I just--i haven't--yet."  
"That's okay" he says caressing his thighs, "You haven't with a guy or ever?" Eliott ask curiously.  
"Ever" he says shyly.  
Eliott leans down to peck his lips, "It's okay, we can go slow"  
Lucas looks up at him worried, "I don't know if i want to right now. Maybe another night?"  
"Of course, yes. You don't have to be upset or feel bad. I'm with you right now. Even if we pass out tonight without doing anything, this night has been amazing  
Lucas beams, "I still need you to touch me though" he chuckles.

  
Eliott smiles brightly and moves down the couch so he's lying flat on his stomach and starts getting his boy off. He's not sure if he's earned the boyfriend title quite yet, the past weeks have been a whirlwind but he's here now.  He's snapped out of his head when Lucas let's out a loud moan and his back arches. Eliott is looking down at Lucas dick and he really wants to suck it and if Lucas is like this with a handjob,  he knows Lucas will love it even more.  He looks up at him as he leans down and gives a unexpected lick to his tip  
"Shit!!" Lucas curses and looks down at Eliott.  
"That okay?"

  
Lucas nods eagerly, "feel so good". When Eliott is granted permission,  Eliott happily leans down and takes Lucas in his mouth and starts bobbing his head

  
"Holy shit!!" Lucas says breathlessly as he grips onto Eliotts hair. He bites onto his pillow, trying to keep quiet. Eliott removes Lucas hands from his hair and interlocks their hands together, keeping him grounded. He deepthroats him and Lucas squeals and jumps back, his dick falling out of Eliotts mouth.

"What's wrong?  
Lucas shakes his head,  "I was gonna finish"  
"It's okay,  you can.  I want you to" he says and wraps his mouth back around him. It doesn't take long before Lucas moans are more consistent and Eliott knows he about to finish.  He's getting too loud so Eliott reaches up and sticks two fingers in his mouth to silence him and Lucas gladly holds on to his wrist and sucks his fingers as he finally orgasms into Eliotts mouth.  
  
Eliott takes all of him down and takes his fingers out of his mouth.  He kisses him deeply as Lucas reaches out to touch Eliott, "Wanna give you a blowjob too"

Elliot sits on  the edge of the couch and Lucas gets on his knees and tries his hardest to make Eliott feel half as good as he made him feel. He thinks he's taking him down pretty well and it actually feels pretty nice to have a dick in his mouth.  To have Eliotts. To be the reason for his moans and pleasure. He doesn't know if he can take him down fully like Eliott did him but he figures he'll get there eventually after a couple more times.  The fact that he can even forsee a future with a couple more times makes his heart jump.  
  
"You're doing amazing, baby.  I'm so close, already  
Lucas smiles though he has a dick in his mouth. Within seconds, Elliot is pulling Lucas off.  Lucas looks up confused at Eliott, who has his eyes closed on the brink of orgasm and he's letting out a guttural groan as he comes all over Lucas' chest. Lucas realizes why Eliott didn't come in his mouth  because Eliott is still coming and he doesnt know if he's ever seen so much come. He defintely would have choked. His groans are so deep and such a turn on.  The veins and muscles in his body are so pronounced that Lucas would get hard again if he could.  Eliott collapses back on the couch  and Lucas leans down to lick the remainder still left on the tip but Eliotts body jerks and he pushes Lucas off, " ' ts sensitive" he chokes out, eyes still closed. 

  
Lucas gets up and climbs into Eliotts lap and hugs him until he comes down from his high. When Eliott finally opens his eyes, he smiles up at Lucas and his gaze falls to his chest, "Fuck I'm sorry,"  
"It's okay,  now we have an excuse to shower"  
"The paint wasn't enough?" He jokes  
Lucas gets up and takes Elliots hand, leading them to the bathroom.  Lucas reaches to the faucet to turn on the water. When he turns back to Elliot, his gaze shifts up and he realized Eliott was looking at his bum. He blushes and steps inside and Eliott follows, wrapping his arms around him.  
Some of their paint rinses off, though they will need to deeply scrub too manage most of it.

  
"So..will you be here tomorrow morning?" Lucas asked hesitantly  
"Yeah  why wouldn't I?"  
"Every time we do something,  you leave and go to Lucille" he says bravely.   
Eliott shakes his head,  "Not anymore, When you wake up,  you'll see me right next to you. Promise"

Lucas looks down and starts scrubbing his body. Eliott stops him and interlocks both their hands,  "Stop worrying"  
"I don't want to be upset again, I'm tired of crying,  I just want this to work"  
Eliott sighs and hugs Lucas,  kissing his shoulder,  "I'm here,  Lucas. I'm right here, okay?  I don't want to get hurt either  and I want this to work too. I didn't go and sleep with her after that night or something. I'm just figuring it out just like you but I want to be with you. "

  
Lucas nods, "If you're here in the morning, then we'll see"  
Eliott kisses Lucas , "Well I guess I'm gonna be your boyfriend in the morning  
"Don't tease me" Lucas sticks his tongue out at him, "Now wash my back "

They try to wash as much paint off as humanly possible without shedding a layer of skin. When they get out of the shower, Lucas is hungry but Eliott is tired and tells his boy he'll make them the best eggs in the morning if they can go to sleep now so they pass out on the couch with all of their limbs interlocked, not wanting to ever let go.


End file.
